


Dear Diary

by Tomatodachis



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatodachis/pseuds/Tomatodachis
Summary: Akari keeps her love life a secret from everyone except a simple journal.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm done with my homework, so I decided to do this. Enjoy! Oh, and this takes place in the manga-verse.

Dear Diary,

I should never ever tell him. Besides, even if he did like me back, he wouldn't have time for me. Well, even if he **did**  have the time for me, I'm merely a manager after all.

Everyday I ask myself, why him? Why do I have to like him? I could like any other person in this universe. Heck, I don't even go to his school!

I feel like I should tell him, but I'm taking a risk. Telling him means our friendship would possibly be ruined.

Whatever.

I'll tell him no matter what!

_Akari_

 

 


End file.
